Sacrifices
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: How Cuba would've went if someone was there to take the bullet for Charles. Charles x OC. One-shot. Rated T to be safe.


**Sacrifices**

Moira leveled the gun at Erik. I pushed it down, wanting to avoid violence. With all of the conflicting decisions happening now, I can't get a clear grasp of the future. But what I do know is that this isn't going to end well.

"Moira, don't shoot. Come on, calm down," I said, trying to wrestle the gun from her.

But she tugged it out of my hand, pointing it at Erik again. "Don't stop me, Chrissy. You know that he deserves it."

"Don't do it," I pleaded, keeping an eye on Erik and Charles. "You know my mutation, right? And I can tell you that shooting Erik isn't going to do anything good. C'mon, give the gun to me."

Moira hesitated, but one glance at the ocean where the American and Russian ships were drifting strengthened her resolve. "You know that everyone in those ships almost died because of him. He nearly killed all of those people in cold blood, just because he thinks that mutants are better than humans."

"We are," grumbled Erik.

But Moira heard it. "You are not! Look at you! You've been turned into a monster because of your hatred for Shaw! Not all humans are going to look at you with disgust because you're a mutant. I don't!"

Erik growled and the gun in Moira's hand trembled. But Charles placed a hand on Erik's shoulder and the gun stopped shaking. Raven came up on the other side of Moira and took her arm, intending to lead her back to Alex and Sean and Hank. But in the last moment, she yanked her arm free from Raven's grip and, with a shaking hand, started shooting.

Erik's hand deflected all of the bullets, and within a moment, I saw the future.

"No!" I shrieked with a pitch that would put Sean to shame, and blurred quickly, running to Charles and pushing him out of the way.

But then, like the future said, something warm sank into my stomach, and with it came pain. I dropped like a stone to the ground, a bullet in my stomach from Moira's gun that Erik deflected. Charles stared uncomprehendingly at me while Erik kneeled down next to me and pulled the bullet from my skin. I screamed, the pulling sensation sending wracks of pain through my body. He clenched the bullet in his hand tightly. I knew that he was trying not to break down, because I'm like a little sister to him, even though I'm one year younger than him. Moira sank to her knees on my other side, sobbing.

"What have I done, Chrissy?" She cried, taking her jacket off and trying to tie it around me but I screamed at the slightest touch. "What have I done?"

Then Charles realised that I had been shot from protecting him and joined Moira, his brilliant blue eyes filling with tears.

"You stupid, stupid girl," He said, brushing my hair off my face. "Why did you do that?"

I coughed, pain spreading through my body, from the tips of my toes to the ends of my hair. "You're too important, Charles. You can't be injured."

But then Erik stood up, his hand facing Moira. Her metal necklaces tightened around her neck, choking her. I opened my mouth, attempting to yell at him to stop, but I hacked up more blood. Moira's face was slowly turning purple as she struggled to breathe, pawing at her necklace. As I watched my friend suffocate because of my almost-brother, I found the strength needed.

"Erik! Stop!" I choked out, watching Moira sink to her knees. "She didn't hurt me, Erik! Stop! Please, if you really care about me, stop!"

But Erik didn't stop, and Moira's eyes were closing and her face rapidly paling.

"ERIK!" I screamed. "YOU HURT ME!"

That stopped him. He turned to me in shock, letting Moira's necklace loose. She dropped onto the ground, breathing, the colour going back to her face. Charles tried to stop me from talking, but I batted his hand away using the vestiges of strength that I had left.

"She didn't hurt me, Erik," I whispered. "You did. I'm sorry, but you did. I saw the future a moment before Charles would've been shot. Between me and him, he's more important. I'm the expendable one. I'm sorry,"

As soon as I finish, Erik's eyes turned cold and he turned his back to me and walked away. That hurt much more than the hole in my stomach. I closed my eyes, fully ready to die, but I felt wet stuff falling onto my face. I opened my eyes, and Charles was crying, tears dripping down off his face and onto mine.

"Hey, don't cry," I said, somehow reaching up and brushing his cheek with my hand. "You're alive and not hurt, right? No one else is injured, so why are you crying?"

"You're dying, Chrissy. You're wrong, you are _not_ expendable. What did you see in the future?"  
>"Well," I whisper, my eyes fluttering. "I saw you getting shot and being in a wheelchair."<p>

"You're an idiot!" cried Charles. "I'd be alive! And you'll be alive as well! What were you thinking, getting killed so I would not get a _wheelchair_? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe."

But then he leaned down and pressed his lips me mine gently. When he pulled away, I smiled softly. "I wish that you would have kissed me when I wasn't dying,"

He laughed though his tears. "Me too, darling. Me too. In fact, I wish I had kissed you when I first met you."

And he kissed me again. With that, I drifted away, happy that I saved Charles. Happy that my last minute on Earth was a good one.

Happy that my death would make a difference to the future, because there will be even more difficult times ahead.

**ALTERNATE EXTENDED ENDING**

I bolted upright in a hospital bed. Hospital bed? I glanced around wildly, seeing a sleeping Charles cramped into a plastic chair. Ignoring the tubes stuck to my arms, I hopped out of bed and approached him. Seeing that I was in a hospital shirt and pants, I lifted my shirt and saw the scar that was on my stomach. I let my shirt cover my stomach again. So me getting shot wasn't a dream.

But I thought I died?

I hear a yawn and turned back to face Charles, who was stretching and opening his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled, seeing that I'm awake. He stood up and enveloped me in a hug. I slid my arms around his back, inhaling his scent.

I let go, sitting back on the bed. "What happened?"

Charles's smile faded. "Erik made his own team. Raven went with him. After that, Hank somehow managed to get a passing helicopter to land and we hurried you to the nearest hospital. You were an inch from death, literally. But the doctors managed to bring you back to life."

"Resurrected from the dead, huh?" I joked.

But Charles frowned at me. "Chrissy Blacksmith, you scared me so much! Don't ever do that again. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me any more, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," I grumbled. Hell no. I'd rather I die than him. If the future I saw before I sort of died is still gonna happen, then I'm going to have to sacrifice myself for him.

Charles gave me a look like he knew what I was up to, but grinned at me. I smiled back before saying slyly: "Now, what were we doing before I died...?"

With a laugh, Charles gave in to my request and pressed his lips to mine. I reached up and twisted my right hand into his hair. He pushed me back onto the bed. Now this was heaven.

Things would've gotten even better if Alex, Sean, Hank and Moira with a troupe of doctors hadn't walked in on us.

**Do you guys like it? I saw the prompt for this imagine on tumblr, so I thought I might give it a try! Did you like the alternate ending? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**- Jaz xxx**


End file.
